Jaded Tide
by HyperJuggernaut
Summary: Where was Percy during the events of The Lost Hero? If you wish to know the truth, this is the story you need to read. Uncover Hera's lies, and welcome yourself, toe Chinatown


**Percy Jackson: The Jaded Tide**

**AN: I came up with this idea after reading the Five Ancestors series. I searched the whole of fanfiction for something like it but could not find one. I hope you enjoy my little experiment.**

**I own nothing**

_What happened between the events of The Lost Hero and Son of Neptune? Or a better question would be: where was Percy during the events of The Lost Hero._

_According to Hera, Percy was in a deep sleep for around eight months. Rick Riordan, the Camp Half-blood scribe documented this as well. _

_They were both wrong._

_Rick only wrote what he heard, and that was from Hera. Hera was lying. She swapped Jason and Percy, but only Jason showed up on radar. Hera, to avoid embarrassment took the easy way out. She said Percy simply slept for a long time. In fact, when she appeared to Percy as Juno and he carried her across the river, she was actually trying to find him. Lest she face the wrath of an angry Poseidon had her secret been found out. Why, even Riptide later appeared in the hands of Hera when she made the swap, all traces of the boy vanished._

_But why? and how? Those were the questions. I can tell you, because I was there. I saw the events that took place when Percy was "sleeping". I'm being absolutely honest with this, you can trust me. Percy never recovered his memories during his "sleep" and the Curse of Achilles was suppressed deep inside of him, to return when he woke up in that ice cream parlor. _

_In the books, everything you read you think is fiction. It's not, I can tell you that all of the events Rick, the scribe, documented are 100% accurate. However, you may think that since this story is on fanfiction, it is false. That is not the case. This story will serve as a warning, if you're reading this, you have reached the point of no return. Do you wish to continue?_

_My name is Song Ao Du. I am otherwise known as Aodu Song. My English name is Adrian Song. I have lived in two different cities in my lifetime. New York City, and San Francisco, the same can be said for Percy Jackson_

_About me before I get into the story, I currently live in San Francisco, I will not tell you where in San Francisco. That would give away the whole story. _

_My chief weapon would be the Meteor Hammer; Percy's would be the Jian, a sword suited to his past experiences._

_If you still haven't guessed, we are not Greek or Roman, nor are we Egyptian (don't get me started on the House of Life). Try to figure it out._

_In the meantime, I welcome you to Chinatown._

_Let the story begin._

How many ways can a person with amnesia get lost in New York Manhatten? Percy found a few. Well, he didn't know he was Percy so it's awkward to call him that. Anyway, this boy only had a two dollar bill, his clothes, and a pen.

I know what you're thinking, no, this was not Anaklusmos. That blade was taken at this point, it would be given back after this adventure is over.

So anyway, Percy had wandered into Chinatown, a section of Manhatten where tourists could participate in Chinese festivals. Chinatown was also a neighborhood too; a lot of them appeared during the 19th century when a mass of immigrants from Asia set up shop in America. They brought their culture, along with them. These people lived together in cities, trusting each other more than an average American.

Percy had managed to get himself lost here. If that wasn't enough, it seemed that the Chinese New Year had rolled around, making the road very hard to navigate through the crowds of people.

"Excuse me", "Hey, excuse me" "Can you just let me through dammit!"

Percy said these phrases with growing volume, and weakening patience. He didn't go unnoticed. Behind a market stall, two men about thirty eight or so watched him carefully. Percy shoved his way past their stall, which was full of charms and trinkets that "ward off evil spirits"

"His chi is very powerful, is he with us?" One of the men observed. They shared a brief and whispered conversation, one of the men departed to follow Percy, while the other tended to the stall. Percy only found out he was following him when he stumbled into a non-crowded alleyway.

"Who's there?" He asked tentatively. He was genuinely scared; instinct told him that someone was very close. The hairs of the back of his neck stood on end.

The man approached Percy from the shadows. Something about him seemed... insect like.

"Tell me boy, who are you?"

It hit Percy like a ton of bricks. He didn't know who he was. Not a single memory of anything from whatever past life he had.

"I don't know." He said softly

**And we'll end it there. But don't stop reading! I have an important announcement. **

**For those of you interested, I have started a group called the ANP. ANP stands for Adding New Pantheons. The job of the ANP is to write stories of good quality. The stories will all be about additional pantheons of gods in the PJO universe. If you wish to join, say so in a review, and watch out for an ANP forum!**


End file.
